monstergirlencyclopediafandomcom-20200222-history
Dwarf
Dwarves are a hardy, friendly race of expert miners and craftsmen that live underground. They are one of the non-monster species that share the Monster Girl Encyclopedia world with humans, elves, fairies, etc. But when exposed to demonic energy, female dwarves can be twisted into nymphomaniacal, monster girls versions of their original species. In stark contrast to elves (with whom the dwarves share an ancient and amply reciprocated racial antipathy), even in the age of the former Demon Lord dwarves were friendly with humans and interacted regularly, as traders or mercenaries. In stark contrast to the Order, in the present age dwarves don't seem to have any particular problem with monsters either; indeed, dwarven men were positively pleased when succubi started turning their women into insatiable sex-fiends, and monsterization spread through the dwarven nations "like a wild fire". What probably seemed like a good idea at the time is in the present day coming back to bite the dwarven race in the ass, because the monster girls' only-daughters rule means that male dwarves are now "on the precipice of extinction" - an object lesson for elves and humans. Ages of friendly relations, plus monsterization, rendered them well-disposed to human males already, and now the lack of any of their own kind to sex up is leading more and more dwarven women to come out from underground and take up residence in human villages, hoping to rape themselves a husband. Being even smaller than the usual loli, means corrupted dwarves are well-represented in the Sabbath. During sex their specialty is handjobs, using their dextrous, craftsman fingers to milk spirit energy out of their victims. Encyclopedia Entry A monster with an appearance almost like that of a preschooler, that lives in villages made in caves and mines, etc. There are numerous monsters that have forms like small children, but even out of all such monsters, the distinguishing characteristic of the dwarves is that they stand out as having a particularly very young appearance, but this form is that of an already adult dwarf. In contrast with their cute looks, they have a considerate, exuberant personality and they're mostly mature, caring women. Their mentality also matches their physical age and they will seduce men and seek sex as adult women. Originally, they were not monsters and only those who were corrupted by succubus energy and became succubi were treated as monsters, but because of their personality, they accepted the individuals who became monsters as though nothing had happened, so they didn't banish them from their villages. At the time, dwarven men considered it to be a non-issue regardless of whether or not their women were monsters and it is said that they rather preferred monsters for being lustful and giving them pleasure, so they even welcomed if their own wives became monsters. Because of that, the dwarven women changed into monsters, one after another and as a result, unlike others such as the "Elves" who banished the individuals who became monsters to prevent the monsterisation of their entire race, dwarves have now just become regarded as a race of monsters. As a result, at present the dwarves are just regarded as a type of monster. They are very dexterous, so most of them either work as miners, mining metal and gems, or as crafters making weapons and accessories, utilising such materials. The beautiful works they produce fetch extremely high prices at market among humans and monsters. The cheerful and light-hearted dwarves, maintained active relations with other races before they became monsters, mainly with humans. They were known to frequently visit human settlements in order to sell their gems and products, but since they've become monsters, they approach humans even more amicably. Many unmarried dwarven women also move and take up residence in human settlements, seeking human men. They are both industrious and lustful. Once a man strikes their fancy, they aggressively temp him and are likely to sometimes attempt sexual assault. As previously noted, they have nimble fingertips. That finesse is a powerful weapon for giving men pleasure. The sort of pleasure that can be had from their tiny little hands is said to be even greater than that which one could experience from the original race of "Succubi." Just being fondled by their hands is enough to make a man their prisoner. Just like when they're crafting their works, their hands envelop the penis with both intensity and delicateness. The pleasure is so exquisite that and erection will start to tower more enormously than usual, as if it is being crafted by their hands. Plus, in spite of looks, they posses extremely durable bodies; so, they prefer wild, frenetic sex. they indulge in pleasure, riding their man so wildly that it makes him worry about whether her tiny body might break. Also, due to conflicting personalities, they don't get along with elves and there is a history of bad blood between them. Even now that the dwarves and some of the elves have both become monsters, they still don't get along at all, having arguments over the right way to treat a man and fighting over the same guys, so it seems nothing has changed. Trivia * Although dwarf was originated from Germanic mythology, this monster girl is based on common depiction in fantasy fiction inspired by J. R. R. Tolkien. *Dwarves and elves are considered to count as “human race” in KC’s world, and thus when it becomes possible to birth males they will be able to give birth to incubus dwarves and incubus elves respectively. (source: Kenkou Q and A thread). Image Gallery For the full gallery, please refer to the fanart hub Encyclopedia Pages= Dwarf book profile.png|Current Revision English Encyclopedia Page Dwalf.jpg|Current Revision Japanese Encyclopedia Page |-| Old Encyclopedia Pages= Dwarf.jpg|1st Revision English Page |-|Official MGE Artwork= File:Dwarf_extra_art_2.jpg|Their bodies are durable, and they can make their tummy swell and completely swallow up even the sort of erections that look like they wouldn't fit in their vagina. They shake their hips as if skewering their own insides. |-|Fan artwork= Dowako_11.jpg tumblr_o1lsslqEVD1ukbyx0o1_1280.png|MGQ gnome cosplaying as MGE dwarf by http://halpheltsgallery.tumblr.com/image/138170409717 halpheltsgallery ca6e373908260d943baaaa165179ea0b.jpeg|By http://gelbooru.com/index.php?page=post&s=view&id=1206984 k20 Cc3FmjWVAAAGv9X.jpg|By https://twitter.com/foxlghy8901/status/706437983981842432 syannhai-doll Thorin Oakenshield.jpg|Thorin Oakenshield C3qHJMCVYAIcBGI.jpg|By https://twitter.com/EightKind/status/827122308665864196 EightKind D pOuA-XsAICwkQ.jpg|by AltairLeVega 77381649_p0.png|by Kurovah Book Information :Refer to: MGE-1, Elves & Dwarves As People= Dwarves As People |-|As Monsters= Dwarves As Monsters |-|Racial Antagonism= Antagonism Between the Dwarves and the Elves (MGE1) |-|Crafting= Alraune Nectar (World Guide 2) In Monster Girl Encyclopedia World Guide II: Demon Realm Traveller's Guide, the section on alraune nectar includes a dwarvern advertisement for high-quality glassware to store your sex-honey or undine spring water in. It also mentions by name a (presumably) dwarvern nation, "East Giyamante". File:Alraunenectar.jpg|An alraune-shaped bottle for nectar]] File:Undinewater.jpg|An undine-shaped bottle for spring water]] References __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Mamono Category:Subspecies Category:Succubus Family Category:Dwarf Type Category:Cheerful Category:Strong-willed Category:Lustful